2019/Jan-Mar/Announcements
January: Item/Sales Announcements 01 Get 50% more GCash when you redeem giftcards with PayGarden! * - Salutations, Gaians! I came here to let you all know that for a limited time, when you redeem gift cards for Gaia Cash through our partner PayGarden, you'll receive 50% MORE the regular amount of Gaia Cash! Don't let your overstuffed collection of unused gift cards go to waste, because with PayGarden, you can turn what might have been a lackluster purchase into an awesome Gaia Cash shopping spree! Just be sure to redeem your gift cards by 11:59 PM PST on December 31st! Redeeming your gift cards to get Gaia Cash is easy! Just follow these simple steps: 1) First, visit our PayGarden portal here and click the Redeem Gcash button. 2) Next, select your gift card from the drop-down menu. 3) Input the Card Number and Card PIN to check the Gaia Cash conversion rate, which is determined by PayGarden's network and can change daily! 4) Redeem and treat yourself to some amazing Gaia Cash goodies! Please keep in mind that if you decide to trade in a gift card, you must use the entire balance on the card. Once you're all stocked up, you can start enjoying the awesome rewards of spending your Gaia Cash! Happy spending! Check it out! PayGarden FAQ! 01 It's a Weekly Deal Coupon! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a great coupon for you to take advantage of when you make purchases of Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! This coupon can only be applied to purchases made via PayPal or Credit Card, and must be activated by visiting this announcement and clicking the button below. The Weekly Deal coupon can be redeemed between 12:00 AM PST on December 31st, 2018 and 11:59 PM PST on January 6th, 2019 with a purchase of $25 or more USD, and can only be used ONCE until it expires. Redeem the Weekly Deal coupon to receive an extra 2125 Gaia Cash with your purchase! That's a total bonus of 100% when combined with our current sale! Get the Weekly Deal! 01 Find some tickets in Candied Apples tonight! * - You know what I love most about fall going into winter, Gaians? It's the wide variety of delicious treats that you can get from stores! There's really something great about every store having candy readily available for Halloween, and then discount candy after Halloween, and then more candy going into the holidays! It's the perfect time to have a sweet tooth, and I stocked up on these Candied Apples to make sure my sweet tooth is always going to be taken care of! Though, truth is I may have gotten too many. If you're interested in a sweet treat for yourself, then try one of these out before 11:59 PM PST on December 31st, because after that I'm going to hoard them for myself again! - - Sink your teeth into one of these delectable Candied Apples for a valuable favorite that's a blast from the past! Give this chance item a try for a rarity like Galaxia Exorciblings, Lil Sadistic Monster, #CURL-BOSS, Dunda gonna clap dat... kit, gnorns, Aries' Horns, the Cursed Bundle, I can't EAR you, Unnatural Arms, or Adorabow Messengers! You could also score some super valuable treasures, like a Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus from 2016, a Perfect Parcel, Makeover Kit Ticket, Accessory License, Beautician License, Stylist License, Prism Ticket, Project Sapphire Ticket, Project Rainbow Ticket, Rainbow Parcel Ticket, Agate Ticket, the Win Gaia Bundle, or the Mighty Win Gaia Bundle! Try Candied Apples! 01 Get a stylish feature from the Glamour Bag! * - Hey Gaians! If you've been stocking up on the latest and greatest styles hitting the fashion scene here in La Victoire, but you still haven't quite found the look to make your style explode into fabulousness, perhaps it's time to make a change to the canvas! You see, you've all got such cute faces and hairstyles, but they're lacking a certain... freshness. Luckily, I think I've got just the thing to jump start that tired style. Check it out before it leaves January 1st, 2019 at 8:59 AM PST! - - Reach into the Glamour Bag to get a stylish feature for your avatar! Open up this bag and you'll get a great item like Glamorous Faerie Bedhead, Here's Looking at You Kid, Striking Corrupt Gaze, Have Some Manners, Renard's Dark Flowing Hair, Autumn Makeover for Her, Frail Legs, Here's Looking at You Babe, Glamorous Floofie Bangs, Obsessive Stare, Serendipity Arms, or Twinkle Toes! If you're particularly lucky, you might even be able to create your own avatar feature by winning a Rhodonite Ticket or Project Slate Ticket! Try a Glamour Bag! 01 Happy New Year! Sooty Fae la Lune is now in La Victoire! * - HAPPY NEW YEAR, GAIANS! Whatever that means! You all have such interesting customs and holidays, sometimes it is hard for me to keep track of all of your screaming, yelling and bright lights! Nonetheless, I love the energy! I think it is finally time for all of us to rest, take one last look at the stars and remember the best parts of last year, to bring that energy into the new year with us! Speaking of new, check out what I have in La VIctoire for you all today! - Get Sooty Fae la Lune! 01 January's Angel Item has arrived: Gallant Hart! * - Hello, Gaians! I hope that you're all having a heavenly day thus far, and I hope that you're making the most of the first day of this new month! Now, I don't want to keep you all from whatever plans you have for this fantastic day for long, but I did want to let you all know about the new arrivals for Angel Subscribers that are now available! The Gallant Hart is currently exclusive to the Sealed Angel Item, so you'll want to get your hands on one to get these beautiful items before January ends! Open up the Sealed Angel Item during January to reveal this magnificent set: - Become a subscriber! 01 Join the Siesta Fiesta with this new series of Narwheel! * - Salutations, Gaians! It is time to dive in and take a spin! I'm here to announce a brand new series of Narwheel! For this holiday season, whether you enjoy to party or choose to relax, give this beautiful spinning sensation a try for a marvelous prize, and if you land on the arrow, you'll win that prize as well as a second, even rarer new prize from the center wheel! That's TWO for the price of one! Take a dive with the Narwheel for a guaranteed shot at a spectacular wonder from this brand new series like Miss Marabou, To Dreamland!, Love-in-Idleness, Animal Sleepy Kitty, Lady Nightingale, Forest Reverie, Paige Turner, Nighty Nightcap, Love-in-Idleness, Sleepy Kitty, and more! No matter what you spin, you'll win! - Dive into Narwheel! Check out your collection! 01 Find your purrfect style in Happy Mew Year! * - Happy new year, Gaians! Or should I say, Happy Mew Year! I am very fluent in cat if you haven't noticed by now, and I was trying to catch up with all of my feline fellas by the end of 2018! Being with them all really inspired me to get all of these wonderful items together for you all! Check out what we have now in La Victoire for you all! - - Celebrate with Happy Mew Year to get a stylish feature for your avatar! Open up this bag and you'll get a great item like Yin of the Four Winds, Waffles the Purrsian Princess, A's Kitten Set, Sherbert Neko-opolis, Aki's Pointy Ears, Moru Dorobo, Someone Snug, Obsessive Myori, GSleepy Cat Calling, Breezy Debut, Animal Sweetest Chic Sixteen, or Soft Kitty Please! If you're particularly lucky, you might even be able to find a Gatcha Token or Perfect Pick! Get Happy Mew Year! 01 Angelic Harp V is back at Cloud 9 until 8 AM PST! * - Hello Gaians! I hope you're all having a heavenly day, regardless of what time of day it may be where you are currently. I don't want to distract you from whatever great adventures you plan to get up to today, but I did want to let you all know that another marvelous harp has appeared here at Cloud 9, and the music that comes from it is simply divine—and, of course, that's saying nothing of the magnificent treasures you can get from it by listening! This harp will only be at Cloud 9 until 7:59 AM PST on January 2nd, though, so you'll want to stop by and hear it for yourself soon! - - Listen to the music coming from Angelic Harp V for one of a bunch of fantastic treasures! Give this chance item a try to score a valuable favorite like Cherry Maleficent Yin, I Am Crazy, Empress of the Galaxy Dragons, Foxbelline, P's Flowing Twintails, or Fantastically Thicc! You could also score the brand new Tomboy Buxom Brute, Imperial Seraph's Plea, or Haunt of Aromatic Rose, or if you're particularly lucky, you could score one of a number of legendary items, like a Perfect Parcel, Rainbow Parcel Ticket, the Win Gaia Bundle, or the Royal Treasury Bundle! Try Angelic Harp V! 01 Let's go Through the Years with this funding flashback tier! * - 00 DAYS  07 HOURS  32 MINUTES  52 SECONDS Salutations, Gaians! It's time for another funding flashback tier extravaganza, where we reward you for purchasing Gaia Cash so you can grab the things you love! These wonderful items from the past, are FREE with qualifying purchases of Gaia Cash! Plus, if you qualify for a higher tier, you can redeem the rewards for all the tiers below it as well! The Through the Years Tier runs from December 31st, 2018 at 6:30 PM PST until January 1st, 2019 at 11:59 PM PST! Let's take a closer look at the rewards: - Participating in the Through the Years Tier to snag some great prizes is easy! Just follow these simple steps: • Visit our Payments page and grab some Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card! • When you purchase enough to reach one of our tiers, you’ll earn your choice of the listed rewards. • Keep purchasing and you will keep earning more and more rewards up to the top tier! • Every time you reach a tier, redeem your rewards! If you manage to reach the highest tier and redeem your rewards, never fear! Your tiers will reset, allowing you to fund to reach those amazing rewards all over again! You can redeem them any time during the event, but after the event ends you will only have until January 2nd, 2019 at 11:59 PM PST to claim your rewards! With so many great new items being added to our shops every day, there's never been a more rewarding time to get some Gaia Cash! The fantastic Through the Years Tier only runs for a limited time, so be sure to take advantage of this amazing offer while it lasts. We hope you enjoy this incredible opportunity! Have a fantastic day, Gaians! Redeem Your Rewards! Learn More! 01 Special Sightings: Past favorites and the Hop to it Bundle! * - 00 DAYS  22 HOURS  32 MINUTES  20 SECONDS Hello, Gaians! I hope you have a simply divine day today! It's the new year, but I have heard that people have been looking for past favorites! No matter what your style is, I'm sure we have something in stock that will be perfect for you! In store for you today we have: Peppy Candy Nightmares, Hanyo's Endurance, The Royal Great Ber, Royal Aetas Op. 1, Good Holiday Game and the Hop to it Bundle! No matter what you're looking for, I hope you enjoy these picks just as much as I do! Don't wait too long though, because these pretties will be leaving Cloud 9 by 3:59 PM PST on January 2nd! - Get these Special Sightings! - - The Hop to It Bundle will give you a whole bunch of bunny favorites! Open up this bouncing bundle to receive Bosozoku the Bunny, In Wonderland, Need More Healing!, Fruity Rabbakery, Gloomily Rabbitually Late, KINDRED Bom Bom The Bunny, Bit of Demonic Pain, and Rabbitually Late! Get the Hop to it Bundle! 02 Angelic Harp IV is back at Cloud 9 until 12 AM PST! * - Hello Gaians! I hope you're all having a heavenly day, regardless of what time of day it may be where you are currently. I don't want to distract you from whatever great adventures you plan to get up to today, but I did want to let you all know that another marvelous harp has appeared here at Cloud 9, and the music that comes from it is simply divine—and, of course, that's saying nothing of the magnificent treasures you can get from it by listening! This harp will only be at Cloud 9 until 11:59 PM PST on January 2nd, though, so you'll want to stop by and hear it for yourself soon! - - Listen to the music resonating from Angelic Harp IV for one of a number of marvelous treasures! Strum on this beautiful harp for a favorite like Dark Sky Terrarium, November 2k17 Party Favors, Antigua Espada, Magnifique and Valerth’s Mystical Locks, Opalescent Rabbitually Late, the Cursed Bundle, More Bare Blessed Arms, Magnificent Yin, or Shodreads! If you're particularly lucky, you might get a Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus from 2015 or 2016! If the heavens really favor you, you might even discover one of a number of legendary items like a Perfect Parcel, Project Exclamation Ticket, Prism Ticket, Accessory License, Beautician License, Stylist License, Makeover Kit Ticket, Project Rainbow Ticket, Rainbow Parcel Ticket, the Win Gaia Bundle, or the Mighty Win Gaia Bundle! Try Angelic Harp IV! 02 Gaian Rainbow III is back until midnight PST! * - Gaians, it looks like we're in for a whole lot of color today! We've got this brand new chance item in the shop that's making every corner of the shop vibrant, and it's hard to not be excited about it! The beautiful Gaian Rainbow III contains a plethora of colorful user-designed favorites from the past, as well as a whole bunch of legendary Project Tickets, so you're not going to want to miss out on some of the amazing items inside it! Just be sure to give it a shot before 11:59 PM PST on January 2nd, because it'll be leaving the shop after that! - - Try Gaian Rainbow III for a flashback favorite designed by a Gaian! Open up this colorful chance item for a great like Cosmic Lux, The Opulent Legacy, Cosmos the Galactic Cerberus, St☆rlight Tresses, Magnifique and Valerth’s Magical Locks, The Ocean Chose This Hair, Magnificent Yin, More Bare Blessed Arms, C's Lovingly Tailored Makeover, Shodreads, Executioner Blanket, or Chii’s Wish Upon the Shadow! That's not all, though! If you get particularly lucky, you could discover one of a ton of rare treasures, like a Perfect Parcel, Beautician License, Project Rainbow Ticket, or a Rainbow Parcel Ticket! Try Gaian Rainbow III! 02 Now in Cloud 9: Kaguya Aura! * - Hello again, Gaians! It's a divine afternoon, isn't it? The dawn of this new year has kept spirits high for myself and others passing by! I hope the rest of your year is as wonderful as this!nI don't want to keep you for long, but I've got a magnificent new arrival at Cloud 9: Kaguya Aura! This beautiful item will be available at Cloud 9 until 9:59 PM PDT on January 7th for Angel Subscribers! I hope you all have a wonderful afternoon~ - Get Kaguya Aura! 02 Guardian Spirit has arrived in La Victoire! * - Winter is here and as we get deeper into the season, the icier things get. Gaians, it's hard to believe the season of winter just started, it feels as if it were just yesterday that I was complaining about my allergies in the spring! Well either way, here we are, entering a new year with each other! Last year was quite the year! I felt pretty lost, or out of the loop, as some may say—but I always felt like something was always tugging me into the right direction! Someone was definitely looking out for me, and hopefully there's someone looking out for you! See the new item we have in La Victoire and I hope this guardian spirit helps light the way! - - This Guardian Spirit is here to guide us through the new year, protect us through the winter, and may her light bring us warmth and be our beacon through this season. Get Guardian Spirit! 02 Cloud 9 Special Sighting: Limited Edition Collector Passes! * - Hello, Gaians! I hope you are having a divine day so far! I did want to let you all know about a few arrivals here at Cloud 9 this afternoon. You see, I heard that there are a number of you looking to complete some collections of items that have previously been released, and so I wanted to give you a chance to do so, with some Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus items from months gone by! These beautiful Plus Passes were originally released in La Victoire, and are now available at Cloud 9 for a lower price! If you are interested please do stop by soon, though, as these passes will only be available until 7:59 AM PST on January 3rd! - - November's Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus contains two copies of November's Limited Edition Collector's Pass, plus the exclusive Fiery Swift Shocker and Argus Dark Hindrance! - The April 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus contains two copies of the April 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass, plus the exclusive Deadly Crimson Moon and Destructive Hymn of Faith! - The June 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus contains two copies of the June 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass, plus the exclusive Aggressive Punch Bunny and THE Icy Bride! - The August 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus contains two copies of the August 2016 Limited Edition Collector's Pass, plus the exclusive Honey Hidden Stripes and Descendant of Thin Blood! - The February 2017 Limited Edition Collector's Pass Plus contains two copies of the February 2017 Limited Edition Collector's Pass, plus the exclusive Valentine Lilly Locket and Winter Owl Do It! Visit Cloud 9! 02 Pure Guardian Spirit is now in La Victoire! * - Hello, Gaians! I'm back with some exciting news! I was cleaning up the shop earlier and you'll never guess what I found! My lucky penny! She's been missing since last year, but remember what I told you about some spirit looking out for me? Well I'm a believer now! I never thought I'd see this penny again! Well if you missed out on the luck this morning, we have another shot at finding your guardian spirit now! See what we have in La Victoire today! - Get Pure Guardian Spirit! 03 Join this after(life) party with this new user-made tier! * - Salutations, Gaians! It's time for an extra special user-designed tier extravaganza by Swipurr, created with a Project Diamond Ticket! Tier funder events are where we reward you with FREE items for purchasing Gaia Cash so you can grab the things you love! Plus, if you qualify for a higher tier, you can redeem the rewards for all the tiers below it as well! The after(life)party Tier runs from January 3rd at 12:01 AM PST until January 6th at 11:59 PM PST! Let's take a closer look at the rewards: - Participating in the after(life)party Tier to snag some great prizes is easy! Just follow these simple steps: • Visit our Payments page and grab some Gaia Cash via PayPal or credit card! • When you purchase enough to reach one of our tiers, you’ll earn your choice of the listed rewards. • Keep purchasing and you will keep earning more and more rewards up to the top tier! • Every time you reach a tier, claim your FREE rewards! If you manage to reach the highest tier and redeem your rewards, never fear! Your tiers will reset, allowing you to fund to reach those amazing rewards all over again! You can redeem them any time during the event, but after the event ends you will only have until January 7th at 11:59 PM PST to claim your rewards! With so many great new items being added to our shops every day, there's never been a more rewarding time to get some Gaia Cash! The fantastic after(life)party Tier only runs for a limited time, so be sure to take advantage of this amazing offer while it lasts. We hope you enjoy this incredible opportunity! Have a fantastic day, Gaians! Redeem Your Rewards! Learn More! 03 See the new recolor and usermade items in La Victoire today! * - Gaians! Good morning, it's great to see all of you here bright and early! I know there was quite the party the other day, so I've been trying to recover all my energy from these past few days. That being said, we're only so far into winter, but I can't wait until spring! Spring greens always remind me of better times, and more importantly, better weather! Spring is that time where it slowly blossoms into warmer weather, still with a few sharp chills and rainy days, but definitely more bearable than the winter! We can all bear this together, so come see what new recolor we have today and new bundle by PomAstrosXarimeGanyPoet! - Get Everything Really Stinks! - Get Poetic Thoughts! 03 Find a beautiful item Above the Clouds in Cloud 9! * - Hello, Gaians! I hope that you all are having a positively delightful day so far. I won't keep you for long, but I saw a beautiful sunrise today, and it inspired me to give you all a chance at some heavenly treasures! I'd like to introduce you all to Above the Clouds, a wonderful chance item that will give you one of many divine items! Please stop by and try it out! - - Come see the view Above the Clouds to get a valuable item from the past! You'll win a valuable treasure like Someone Snug, Rabbitually T H I C C, Heavenly Ancient Katana, Zombabis, May's Bubblegum Tresses, Classic Need More Healing!, Fluffolocation, Celestial Pure Fortuna, Frozen Ox of Yuera, Crystallized Kumo Kuma, or more! You could also win a Super Advance Chance, a Perfect Parcel, Gatcha Token, or a Perfect Pick! Above the Clouds! 03 The Sparkling Box of Bundles is back until midnight PST! * - Hey Gaians! Remember that one time a long while back when I put a bunch of boxes inside of a bigger box and was climbing through them all? It's okay if you don't, but I sure remember it, and it was a ton of fun! Anyway, the reason I bring it up now is because I have a whole bunch of boxes here that I need to inspect for quality assurance, and I could really use your help opening them all up so I can get on with my inspection! You know, for work purposes only. I'm definitely not going to take a nap in each one of these boxes, I promise. Just be sure to stop by and check them out before 11:59 PM PST on January 3rd, because after that they'll be leaving the shop! - - The Sparkling Box of Bundles contains a whole bunch of surprises! Every box has a bundle inside featuring fabulous favorites, so give one a try for a bundle like the Summer Dreams Bundle, The Luckiest Catch Dreamy Bundle, Destination Date Independent Bundle, Monthly Unraveling Ethereal Bundle, Coldest Desires Miserable Bundle, Pet Purradise Opalescent Bundle, Mistletones Starry Bundle, Winter Hairball Vicious Demon Bundle, December 2k17 Party Favors! If you're particularly lucky, you might even discover the Mighty Win Gaia Bundle! Try the Sparkling Box of Bundles! 03 Dark Guardian Spirit is now in La Victoire! * - Hello, Gaians! I'm back with some exciting news! I was cleaning up the shop earlier and you'll never guess what I found! My other lucky penny! She's also been missing since last year, but I believe my spirit is still looking out for me! I never thought I'd see this penny again! Well if you missed out on the luck this morning, we have another shot at finding your guardian spirit now! See what we have in La Victoire today! - Get Dark Guardian Spirit! 03 EI Report: Pocket Dragon is growing more! * - Welcome back Gaians and fellow Sciencers! I hope you had a wonderful holiday doing fun and ethical things. Welcome to another exciting edition of the Evolving Item Report! During this holiday season, I was trying to use the weather to my advantage with these latest experiments! Would anything change in this ultra cold environment? Would this experiment drink coffee with me? I may not have all the answers yet, but it looks like this special user-made rapid evolving item... is evolving again! Now I'm sure my experiments are working, because they are very sciencey! But to be sure, for the sake of science, I must conduct some more very ethical practices to make sure my results can be proven correct! Let me show you what I've discovered lately! - - Pocket Dragon (designed by Sir Dark Hat): At this stage, your pocket dragon is the equivalent of a human teenager, and has the attitude to match. You'll notice that your pocket dragon may glare angrily at you from time to time, and that it looks like it wants to keep you away from its hoard at all costs. This is a healthy level of protectiveness from a pocket dragon, and means you've done a good job raising your pocket dragon thus far! Him big! Well, getting there! So, Gaians, I'm glad I was able to share all of these findings with you! These changes are becoming more different every week! Our interesting friend here has become quite interesting, and I can't wait to see all these science changes that will come. Next week, I will try and wrap up my experiment, I can't wait to see what changes will come! Until then, Scienteers! Get Pocket Dragon! 03 Cloud 9 Special Sighting: Past Pop Square bundles! * - 00 DAYS  08 HOURS  26 MINUTES  24 SECONDS Hello, Gaians! I hope you are all having a wonderfully divine day so far! I hope that you're all making the most of your day with the holidays just around the corner! I did want to let you know that I've got some favorites from the past in stock right now, so stop by Cloud 9 before 9:59 AM PST on January 4th to get the Pop Square Stellar Bundle, the Pop Square Pizza Party Bundle, Pop Square Mega Birthstone Bundle, and the Pop Square Demon Candy Bag! - Visit Cloud 9!